


Soul Stealer

by VenomQuill



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Omega Flowey - Freeform, Photoshop Flowey, The Human Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: In order to leave the Underground, Frisk must get past King Asgore. Honestly, after hearing about the king from so many people and hearing their praise and love, there was no way Frisk could raise her weapon against him. The same could not be said for another.





	Soul Stealer

“After everything I’ve done to hurt you…” Asgore, hardly keeping his breathing under control, lifted his weary head to meet Frisk’s gaze. Bleeding and battered, the human was just one bat away from having their soul shattered. “You would rather stay down here an suffer, than live happily on the surface?”

Frisk nodded. Chara, a tentatively hopeful smile on their features, stood beside them.

The king smiled. “Then human, I promise you that as long as you remain here, my wife and I will take care of you as best we can.” His eyes unfocused. “We could sit in the living room, telling stories… eating butterscotch pie. We could be like… a family.”

King Asgore’s smile faded. He shut his eyes and bowed his head. “No. That’s just a fantasy, isn’t it?” His gaze flicked to Frisk. “Young one… when I look at you, I’m reminded of the human that fell here long ago. You have the same feeling of hope in your eyes. There is an ancient prophecy amongst our people… One day, a savior will come from the heavens. I believe that the one that was prophesized was you. Somewhere in the world outside, there must be a way to free us from our prison.”

Their smiles began to fade. King Asgore’s tentative smile left him, too. His hand left his chest and slipped under his robe. “It pains me to give you this responsibility but… please. Take my soul and… seek the truth.” His hand drew out to reveal a long, sharp dagger. Before a breath could even be taken, it went straight through his armor and plunged deep into his wounded chest. He coughed, and a smile crossed his pained features. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a simple, happy ending… But I believe your freedom is what my son… what Asriel, would have wanted.”

“NO! WAIT!” Their screams fell on deaf ears. Frisk raced to the dying king. Yet all they felt was dust as the mane of hair they grabbed vaporized. The giant monster’s form evaporated, and dust sprinkled like snow upon the ground, over Frisk’s hands, and upon their clothes. Chara collapsed into themself and wrapped their arms around their legs so that their face was hidden, and Frisk couldn’t see them cry. Frisk got down on one knee. Floating above the pile of dust that was once a father, a husband, a king, was an upside down, silver heart. Then, a ring of pellets surrounded the soul and shattered it.

Flowey popped out of the ground before them, grinning. “You idiot! You haven’t learned a thing, have you? In this world…” The six human souls swirled around him before melting into his little body. He grinned wider as his face started to melt. “It’s kill or _be_ killed!” His chilling, high-pitched laughter rang out through the room as suddenly, everything went white.

 

Frisk blinked open their eyes and stumbled to their feet. They were no longer in the barrier room. They were in a land of black. Frisk would have believed themself blind if it wasn’t for Chara, frozen in shock, standing right beside them. Chara looked into the black with an unfocused gaze. “In the beginning… there were humans and monsters…” they stated. Then, they winced and convulsed. Before Frisk could speak, Chara choked out in a mechanical voice identical to Flowey’s, “–they disappeared without a trace.” Chara gasped and set a hand to their heart. “That… that hurt… I could feel that.” They wiped their hand on the back of their sleeve. For the first time in their life, Frisk saw ghostly tears welled up in Chara’s eyes. Trembling, they wiped them off and stared at their black and red sleeve as if they could not believe their own emotions.

Frisk shuttered. “Flowey? Where are you? You don’t have to do this.”

…

Frisk turned to Chara. “We need to go back!”

Chara stayed staring at their hand, horrified.

Frisk shut their eyes. “Fine, I’ll do it.” They attempted to reach their SAVE file. If they could go back…

Frisk jumped as the ground beneath them shook. There was a groan and another shutter. Finally, yards away, a section of the black floor shifted. A giant, old box TV was lifted from under the ground and now sat neatly before them. Frisk didn’t move. The screen flashed on and sputtered in static before Flowey’s face appeared. “Howdy. It’s me. Flowey the Flower!” He winked and stuck out his tongue.

“I owe you a _huge_ thanks!” He went on, his face contorting into an innocent, exuberant smile. “You really did a number on that old fool. Without you, I never could’ve gotten past him.” His face morphed into King Asgore’s soft grin. “But now, with _your_ help…” The face melted into a choked, slack-jawed image of pain and death. Flowey’s voice deepened into a sadistic growl. “He’s _dead!”_ Frisk bristled and glowered at him. The image vanished and was replaced by Flowey’s giant, toothy grin. “And _I’ve_ got the human SOULS!”

Flowey cackled and his screen momentarily went black before sputtering to life again.

“Boy! I’ve been empty for sooo long. It feels great to have a _SOUL_ inside me again. Hmm… I can feel them wriggling…” Flowey gave Frisk an empathetic smile. “Aww, you’re feeling left out, aren’t you?” Frisk tightened their grip on the worn dagger. _Perfect for cutting leaves and vines._ “Well, that’s just perfect. After all, I only have six SOULs.” He winked. “I still need one more…” His eyes turned jet black with two shining white pupils and a long, twisted, fanged smile stretched across his face. “Before I become _God!_ ” His eyes want back to normal and he grinned, showing off his teeth. “Then, with my newfound powers, monsters…” Flowey’s face transformed into Toriel’s. “…humans…” His face morphed into Frisk’s. “…everyone!” His face shifted into three blinking, rotating eyes before shifting back to his own. “I’ll show them all the real meaning of this world.” The TV screen blinked out as he cackled.

Frisk glanced at Chara, who stared at the TV.

Flowey’s face popped up again. “Oh, and forget about escaping to your old _SAVE_ file.” He grinned, showing off a mouth full of pointed teeth, and his eyes went wide. “It’s gone forever!” Frisk shifted their stance but refused to show fear. They had plenty of practice hiding the tremble in their hands or frantic fluttering of their heart. Flowey relaxed into a cute smile. “But don’t worry. Your old friend Flowey has worked on a replacement for you.” He grinned, showing off way too many pointed, jagged teeth and stared down at them with wide eyes. “I’ll save over your  _own death! So, you can watch me tear you to bloody pieces! Over… and over… and over again!”_

Frisk puffed out their chest. “Flowey! You stinking weed! What you did was wronger than any wrong that was ever wronged! I’m not afraid of you! Get down here and fight me!”

“…what?” Flowey’s cackling ceased, though he still bared his fangs in a half-smile. “Do you _really_ think you can stop me?” His features melted into its normal self and he closed his eyes. “Hehehe…” He opened them again to stare down Frisk. They were colder than the permafrost of Snowdin. “You really are an idiot.”

The TV sputtered out. The six human souls blinked into appearance around the TV before phasing into it. The ground shuttered. Black stone burst as cracks raced through the floor beneath them. The TV was shoved up as some unholy mass of flesh and muscle covered by slimy skin slithered out of the ground, holding the TV as its head. It swelled, and a membrane bubbled up like some grotesque octopus seeking freedom from its prison. Two jaws rowed with human teeth squirmed out of the mass of flesh and snapped together. Once the flesh stopped moving around the mouth, it opened wide, showing an undulating throat and slimy teeth. Eyes rolled out of its “head” and popped out enough to stare down at Frisk past its long, sideways muzzle. Hollow, ridged tubes burst from the flesh on the side of its head and slammed into the top side of each jaw, snapping the mouth together and digging itself in so that flesh and machine merged.

The ground shuttered and burst, causing Frisk to jump-stumble back. On either side of them, two arms like giant cacti burst from the ground. Their pink flower petal claws stretched and wiggled as the plant rearranged itself to conform to the petals. The paws slammed down. The undulating creature ripped itself higher. Squirming fleshy tendrils still stuck in the ground underneath of it. More of the machine’s tubes burst out of the head and implanted themselves into the head just feet away like half-moon rings. A plethora of metal vines tipped by hooks rolled out and then snapped up into the ceiling, dragging the monstrosity higher up, allowing the cactus arms to let go of the ground. Another pair of eyeballs on the side of the head bubbled up into the shadow of the tubes and blinked open to stare down at Frisk with wide pupils. Two thick green vines bristling with blood red thorns burst out near the top of the creature and wormed upward, snaking across the ceiling, supporting the beast.

Frisk gulped and shifted their feet. They pointed the weapon at the unholy creature.

The TV sputtered on. A crude smiley face scrawled onto the face of it. Its mouth opened into a toothy, malformed grin. It’s slit eyes opened sideways, showing a mess of red and green with pupils staring down at Frisk. Then, it let out the loudest, most chilling laugh Frisk had ever heard. The icy, sadistically sharp noise rang through the otherwise empty room. As it laughed, its eyes flashed green and red so quickly they were nearly merged into the same color.

There was a pause.

“File One saved,” Chara stated quietly.

Its front eyes burst and flashed a pale purple and a storm of white pellets–shaped quite a bit like ninja stars–threw themselves outward. Frisk hopped and ducked and twirled out of the way. Once the front pair of eyes stopped glowing, the second ones did, and those pellets were aimed at Frisk. As soon as that barrage ended, two flamethrowers emerged from the base of the plant arms and fire swept across the area.

The attacks were relentless. Frisk hardly had time to breath before they were being struck. Even then, the air felt choked, hot, full of energy. Flies the size of bikes buzzed past as they rushed to a Venus fly trap growing from each hand. More fire, more pellets. Round circles of the seed-shaped pellets Frisk knew surrounded and struck them.

“Chara!” Frisk cried after they were struck by one of the x-shaped pellets. “Please!”

Chara ripped their gaze away from Flowey’s TV head enough to stare at Frisk with wide eyes and an open mouth. Upon seeing Frisk’s wounds, Chara recoiled and, trembling terribly despite Flowey’s attacks going straight through them, flinched away and took a step back.

“ _Chara!_ Help me or we’ll all die!” Frisk hopped out of the way of another few rounds of pellets.

Chara bared their teeth and held out their hand. A glowing golden button appeared before Frisk. “FIGHT” glared at her. Immediately, Frisk stamped their hand onto the button. The monster let out a grunt.

“One HP,” Chara stated blankly.

_“ONE HP?!”_  Frisk screamed back, continuing to dodge. Chara, once the wave of attacks took the slightest break, made another FIGHT button appear.

Suddenly, the attacks stopped. The mechanical tube that attached itself to his left jaw piece glowed cyan. The TV flashed scarlet and whirred. “WARNING” was spelled out in gold with a cyan soul beneath it.

Frisk blinked, and both Flowey and Chara were gone. …right? A TV was nearby, the same TV that created that monster’s head. It was dark save for a cyan human soul. Then, the soul slipped out and smoke formed around it until it became a cyan, translucent girl whose soul stayed in her chest. Her eyes were unfocused, and her toy knife gripped tight in her hand. A pretty ribbon tied her long hair back into a ponytail. She tensed and then lunged at Frisk, who raised their knife to deflect the blow. Yet, as they fought, Frisk found that the soul’s attack didn’t hurt their already cracked soul. Did the soul not want to hurt them…?

Grasping onto the faint hope with every fiber of their being, they screamed. _“HELP!_ Please!”

The soul froze in mid-swing. She shuttered and raised her head. The spirit blinked and the far-away look in her eyes went away. The cyan soul let out a breath and smiled. She summoned a glowing green bandage out of thin air and tossed it at Frisk. The bandage phased into their soul and cleared it of fractures and pain. The TV sputtered off and the soul was gone. Frisk blinked, and Flowey was back.

Flowey attacked ferociously, throwing everything he had at them. Bombs printed with Flowey’s face fell. Giant green leafy monsters with gnashing human teeth swept past, biting them, ripping their clothes and skin each time they came close. Fire burned through their soul. The pellets cut into them. Lasers tracked them. Immediately after the lasers appeared, thorny vines ending in flower-claws burst from his fleshy body and whipped toward them. The mouth opened and spat out a giant white laser on occasion, which Frisk often barely missed–if they managed to dodge at all. Cracks formed in their soul and reflected on their battered body. Still, they fought with a wicked snarl. Chara both egged them on and helpfully created the “FIGHT” buttons for them.

The right mechanical tube connected to the monster’s jaw glared in golden light. “WARNING” spread across the TV with a golden soul beneath it.

Frisk blinked, and Flowey and Chara were gone. The golden soul formed into a boy, a bandana around his forehead and his hand masked in gloves. He shifted in his stance, his eyes unfocused, and struck. This battle was mostly Frisk ducking the blows. “Wait! We don’t have to fight!” Frisk cried out for help.

The soul stopped and pulled his hands back. He shook his head and light returned to his eyes. He smiled and jabbed their shoulder in a friendly manner. Their pain faded away.

No dream could last forever. They were plunged back into Hell.

Randomly, the world would shift, and they would be dragged back in time to an attack they’d previously dodged.

“FILE 2 LOADED,” Chara stated.

The tube surrounding the second eye on the monster’s left side glowed in deep blue light.

The blue soul stepped lightly before them on her tip-toes. She was a ballerina with a tutu and soft shoes to match. Without warning, she struck, dancing and dipping and dodging any feigns or parries. Frisk dodged another strike. “Don’t fight me. I need your help. You don’t have to listen to him!”

The soul’s dance stopped. Then, she smiled and twirled around Frisk. The dancing itself took away their pain and exhaustion.

Then, the soul was gone.

Flowey’s attacks were ruthless, relentless, and far from weak. Frisk dodged a giant fly, only to come face-to-face with a pair of fruit shaped like two fingers. _Shirk! Chink!_

_“This is all just a bad dream…”_ Asgore’s voice rumbled.

_“AND YOU’RE NEVER WAKING UP!”_ Flowey’s shrieking laugh burst through their ears.

 

…what… was this…? Why… wasn’t Frisk… back…?

Frisk attempted to reach their old SAVE file.

Nothing happened.

Frisk attempted again to reach their SAVE file. Numbly, they felt panic. They… they couldn’t bring themself back. They were dying, weren’t they? They were actually dying with no way back.

…Flowey would take their soul, wouldn’t he? Or maybe he’d been careless and shattered their soul. Then they’d still be trapped in the Underground, just like Chara! Or if he took their soul, he’d go past the barrier into the real world. No! Frisk couldn’t let that happen. They couldn’t give up! They couldn’t… but how would they get back…?

 

Then, Frisk popped back into… reality. They just managed to dodge the first bout of fire before their scrambled mind could catch up enough to aid them. Eventually, the tube protecting Flowey’s second right eye blazed purple.

The soul before them was a young boy. His clouded, cracked glasses blocked his eyes. He held tight an old, tattered notebook. He mumbled partially to himself, partially to Frisk. _“Sadness. Nightmare. Cruelty. Hatred. Terror. Destroy. Murderer. Ruin. Trapped. Slaughter. Corrupt.”_ The very words hurt. Perhaps they were physical blows that cracked her soul, perhaps not. But nonetheless, the words _hurt._

Frisk shouted, “Stop! Don’t listen to him. He’s wrong!”

The boy shuttered and stopped speaking. He tipped his head up. The light no longer glared in his glasses and he stared at Frisk. A lopsided, bashful smile brightened his features. He nodded. _“Kindness. Mercy. Relief. Love. Dreamer. Calm. Life. Free. Create. Laughter. Friendship.”_ Frisk spoke with him. With each word, they felt their soul grow lighter, grow stronger and stronger.

Flowey tore through their dream and attacked as if nothing happened.

After a while, Frisk just barely managed to see the leftmost tube along the monster’s left side glow green. They sucked in their breath as they sidestepped fire.

This time, the green soul attacked. She charged Frisk, swinging her hot pan and just barely missing each time Frisk dodged. Her nose was wrinkled, and she held onto her pan with both hands. “Stop! You don’t need to fight. This isn’t your battle!” Frisk impressed upon her, yelping as the searing hot pan struck their shoulder. She took a few steps back, shuttering in the burning pain. “There’s kindness in your heart. I _know_ it. Deep down, you don’t want to obey him. You don’t need to!”

The soul hesitated. She shook her head and relaxed. Upon seeing Frisk’s wound, her eyes went wide. She bounded forward and, dropping the pan, gave Frisk a hug. Frisk jolted but relaxed upon feeling their wounds mend.

Flowey tore Frisk back to… reality? Was this what reality was now? If Frisk’s soul hadn’t shattered before, they’d assumed they’d died, and their sins dragged her into Hell.

Flowey was brutal, but Frisk was determined. The combined love and determination they felt from each human soul trapped by Flowey’s twisted greed and their own fierce anger gave Frisk the determination to stand up–to dodge and duck and twirl with precision and speed and grace. Their locket turned a vibrant red as it tapped against their chest.

Finally, the last mechanical tube loop on the monster’s right-side glowed yellow.

A boy stood in front of them, his yellow soul glowing. His face was shadowed by a cowboy’s hat and his hand–wielding a gun–was held by his hip. Then, he raised it and shot. Frisk dodged each aimed shot–as the crosshairs that would appear near them aided in their prediction–and shouted, “Don’t do this! He’s not your master. You control yourself. Don’t listen to him!”

The boy shot one last time. Then he, the gun still pointed at Frisk, raised his head. His round eyes narrowed into a determined grimace and he nodded. The gun no longer shut bullets. Instead, green clovers were shot at Frisk. The world went black. The boy was gone.

Frisk tensed, but then hesitated. They weren’t back with Flowey. The TV screen hissed in static before all six souls appeared. They slipped out of the screen and surrounded Frisk. The cyan soul smiled, a bow in her hair and a toy knife at her side. The orange soul slipped into a boxing stance, a bandana wrapped around his forehead and thick gloves held close to his chest. The blue soul on her tip-toes curtsied, holding her tutu. The purple soul hid behind foggy glasses and a tattered old book. The green one grinned, an apron around her front and a pan behind her back. The yellow one tipped his cowboy hat and shifted his grip on the empty gun.

Frisk bowed their head, the locket swinging forth in the motion and their worn dagger gripped tight and their cracked red soul hanging before their chest, just barely clinging to life. “Thank you. You don’t have to follow his order. You can find your way to freedom!”

Then, the voices of the children spoke so close together they became one. _“Not without your help, Frisk.”_

The cyan soul waved her knife over Frisk’s soul. A crack disappeared. “Be patient, Frisk. This will be over soon.” She stepped back.

The orange soul punched Frisk in the shoulder and hopped back, grinning. Another crack in their soul disappeared. “Keep fighting, Frisk! Stay brave!”

The blue soul hopped over to Frisk and waved her hand through Frisk’s soul, mending another crack. “Stay light on your feet and hold onto your integrity.”

The purple soul peered over his book and murmured, “Keep persevering, even when things look bleak. Take notes and stay sharp.” Another crack disappeared.

The green soul hopped forward and threw her arms around Frisk in a hug, causing Frisk to take a step back. The green soul stepped back, waving her pan teasingly in Frisk’s direction. “Listen to your heart. Spread kindness to everyone who’ll listen–and to those who won’t!”

The yellow soul pointed at Frisk and shot. The clover melded into Frisk’s soul, erasing a crack from existence. “Do what’s just. Even if it hurts, do what is best for everyone.”

_“We’re here for you!”_  the souls called as one. _“We’ll protect you. We’ll help you!”_

“Thank you,” Frisk stated. “I promise to do the right thing, if you’ll let me.”

_“We will.”_

Flowey roared. Frisk shook their head and took a step back. The pellets that were thrown at them were slower.

Chara grinned. “Flowey’s defense dropped to 0.”

Frisk looked at their dagger and then threw it. The knife cut through the skin on Flowey’s right jaw. He snarled as the dagger not only cut his jaw and dug into his leafy mane but was ripped out by a soft blue glint of light and tossed back to Frisk to catch.

The battle was easy. The attacks sped up a little, but Frisk stayed light on their feet and dodged. They danced out of the way of attacks. They cut through some with their worn dagger on occasion, but mostly kept it tight to throw again. Each time it was thrown, a glimmer of a different soul color would rip it out and toss it back.

Finally, the knife dug into Flowey’s left eye.

He roared, and a shutter passed through his entire body. The flies that flew past Frisk dissolved into nonexistence. The knife was ripped out by a yellow glow and tossed back to Frisk. “No… NO!” Flowey’s roar shook the void and everything within. “This can’t be happening! You… YOU…!”

There was a pause.

“File Three loaded.” Chara’s eyes narrowed

The trembling ceased. The wounds vanished. Flowey’s body was clear of any wear, wounds, or exhaustion. “You _idiot.”_

Frisk shook their head, their triumphant smile gone. “No… no, I defeated you!”

The mouth opened and blasted them with a laser. _Shirk!_ Although the death was instantaneous, and they did feel the pain of the electric, burning laser, they did not die. They were brought back only to be impaled by dozens of barbed vines. _Shirk!_ They were revived. Each time, Chara choked out, “File Three loaded.” Then, the cycle would start again. Laser, vines, laser, vines, until Frisk lost count.

Then, Frisk was impaled but… not dead? The vines retreated from their bloody body. A ring of friendliness pellets so close together they overlapped surrounded them.

“Heeheeheehee!” Flowey cackled. “Did you really think you could defeat _me?!”_

“Yes, actually,” Frisk choked out, a hand to their bloody chest and one eye shut tight. They bared their teeth despite the pain. “I know I can defeat you, you sick monster!”

“I am the GOD of this world!” Flowey interrupted. “And you? You’re _hopeless._ You’re hopeless and alone!” Flowey’s smiling face appeared on the screen, “Golly, that’s right!” His face transformed into Toriel’s. “Your worthless friends…” His face contorted into a sickening, dying grin. “Can’t save you now!” Flowey put on a smug face. “Call for help. I dare you.” His twisted, fanged smile hissed down at them. “Cry into the darkness!” To mock Frisk even more, Toriel’s dying face appeared, “‘Mommy! Daddy! Somebody help!’” He glared down at them as his face shifted into a mocking, twisted grin. “See what good it does you!”

An “ACT” button appeared before Frisk. Without looking at Chara, Frisk pressed their soul into it. Flowey’s smile left.

“You called for help,” Chara stated.

There was a pause.

Flowey smiled again. “But nobody came. Boy, what a shame! Nobody else…” The crude smile with the red-green eyes appeared. “Is going to see you die!” He burst into laughter. The pellets flew away and then raced back. Frisk stood straight and tall, glaring into his eyes. They were going down, but they wouldn’t go down whimpering!

As soon as the pellets touched them, as soon as they brushed their soul, the pellets were gone. Frisk’s pain faded into nonexistence.

Flowey paused. “What? How’d you…? Well, I’ll just–”

Chara’s hummed, “Load failed.”

“Wh-where are my powers?” Flowey stuttered. The six souls, bodiless but glowing with energy, burst from Flowey and surrounded his fleshy, TV-topped head. His eyes darted around, flicking from soul to soul. “The souls…?” he asked. “What are they doing?”

The souls flashed in energy and spun around him. Flowey shrieked in fear and anger and pain. His entire body shuttered and undulated as its soul-powered form was ripped to shreds. A multitude of colors flashed through his decaying, shuttering body. “NO! NO! YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” he screamed. “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO OBEY ME! STOP! STOP IT! _STOOOOPPPP!_ ”

Frisk threw their arms in front of themself as the world turned white.

 

Frisk blinked open their eyes. Chara stood beside them. They didn’t look at Frisk. Instead, they focused on something beyond them. Frisk lowered their arms. Sitting in the midnight black soil before them was a tattered, wilted flower.

Frisk stepped forward. Raw emotion coursed through them. Pain, fear, shock… but mostly, a sharp, fiery hate burned through their veins.

Chara looked at them and then held out their hand. “MERCY” and “FIGHT” appeared before Frisk, far enough apart to not be mistaken but close enough to allow Frisk to choose.

Frisk stared at Chara, looking them over. Chara didn’t _really_ expect Frisk to show that weed mercy, did they? Chara betrayed no emotion. So, Frisk turned back to the utterly defeated flower. Admittedly, seeing the crumpled, defeated creature before them was a sad sight. Even when they were above ground, they stopped fighting those who dare attack them or those weaker than the perpetrators when they knew the bullies were defeated.

So, with an agitated sigh, they chose to show the flower mercy.

Flowey’s head twitched, but he did not look up at them. “What are you doing?” he mumbled. “Do you really think I’ve learned anything from this? No.”

_“I know,”_ Frisk thought bitterly. Still, the option appeared. They chose to show mercy.

“Sparing me won’t change anything. Killing me is the only way to end this.”

…Frisk took a breath and showed mercy. Their locket became a deep blue.

“If you let me live…” Flowey turned to them, smiling, his voice becoming shaky with crazed emotion. “I’ll come back.”

Frisk decided to show mercy.

“I’ll kill you.”

_“You could try,”_ Frisk thought to themself and rolled their eyes. They didn’t look at the Mercy option as they chose it.

Flowey’s eyes widened. “I’ll kill everyone.”

_“Try. I dare you.”_ Nonetheless, Frisk chose not to fight.

His smile widened into a crazed grin. “I’ll kill everyone you love.”

Frisk had to grit their teeth and force themself to spare him.

Flowey’s grin faded a bit.

Frisk spared him again.

Flowey’s smile was gone. “…?”

Mercy was shown.

Flowey’s eyes narrowed and he grimaced. “…why?”

Frisk, gaining some petty satisfaction from his reaction, spared him again.

“…why are you being…” Flowey’s grimace dissolved into a confused, weak frown with wide eyes and drooping petals. “…so nice to me?”

Frisk didn’t hesitate to spare him.

“I can’t understand.” His words shook.

_“You really are a sad creature,”_ Frisk thought to themself. They felt their anger fade just a bit more.

“I can’t understand!” he whined.

Frisk didn’t hesitate to show him mercy.

“I just don’t understand!” Flowey wailed. He vanished into the ground.

_“Flowey ran away,”_ Chara stated.

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly modified Photoshop Flowey battle~!
> 
> This was on my dA, but for some reason, I didn't put it here? Well, all the better. The one on Deviantart is absolute garbage. But I kind of like this one.


End file.
